Germantown Lady
by Hart4Ben
Summary: As they head west, Ben and young Adam make a stop in Germantown, Ohio. A festival is going on, but one unlike any Ben has ever known. A prequel written for a Sadie Hawkins challenge.


Ben Cartwright scanned the neat and tidy businesses and residences of Germantown, Ohio as his small covered cart moved down the main street in the fading light. The town was busy with pedestrians as he pulled his cart to a stop. There was an air of frivolity amongst the townspeople that passed by.

"I'm hungry, Pa. Are we going to eat soon?" The dark-haired four year-old boy voiced his question to his father.

Ben set the brake and wrapped the reins around the handle. "That's why we're stopping. Let's go see what we can find." He pulled the collar of the boy's jacket up to shield him from the sharp February wind.

The broad shouldered Ben Cartwright brushed his worn coat and straightened it before lifting his young son, Adam, from the cart. Hand in hand, father and son stepped onto the boardwalk. Tittering laughter met their ears as a lad in his teens pushed past them followed by group of young maidens.

"Every dance will cost you a kiss!" One of the girls shouted at the disappearing boy.

The girl responded to Ben's odd look. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, just passing through."

"It's Weiberfastnacht - women's festival. Beware! Women are in charge for the day!"

Ben laughed. "Thanks for the warning." Then he looked down at Adam, "Guess we'd better watch our step. Weiber - fast- nacht." His tongue fumbled over the long German word.

Not far down the boardwalk they found a restaurant. Ben was surprised to see that the establishment was empty of patrons when they entered. Hearing the bell on the door, a woman in her twenties with dark braids coiled on the sides of her head came out from the back.

"Willkommen gentlemen." The woman offered them a merry greeting and a sweet smile.

"Good evening, miss. My son and I were hoping to get some supper. Are you still serving?"

"Ya. You can get your evening meal. There is plenty." The woman spoke with a heavy German accent. "Please have a seat anywhere. Would you like Sauerbraten or Wiener schnitzel?"

Ben's brows rose with uncertainty. "I'm not familiar with either. Maybe one of each. Will you accept money or will they cost us kisses like the young ladies we spoke with outside mentioned?"

Marta Schmidt's laugh had a musical quality. Ach no! No kisses required here even if it is Weiberfastnacht. I'll be right back with your food." She turned to go into the kitchen and then paused. "Oh, my name is Marta. Welcome to Germantown."

"Thank you. I'm Ben Cartwright and this is my son, Adam."

"I'm pleased to meet you." Marta nodded. "Please excuse me. I'll be right back."

Marta returned with their dinner in short order. No other guests came in, so she divided her time checking on the Cartwrights and cleaning up the kitchen.

"Is the food to your liking?" Marta asked when she stopped back to check on their progress.

Adam's head bobbed up and down as he worked on filling his hungry belly.

"Yes, thank you. It's delicious." Ben dabbed his mouth with his napkin before continuing. "You're probably in a hurry to close up."

"No, not at all. You don't need to rush."

"So you're not going to the dance?"

"No. Not this year."

"But I thought the ladies were in charge. Doesn't that mean you would get to ask a gentleman to escort you?"

"Yes, that's true, but there's only one man -" Marta paused and looked away. "But he's been gone for almost a year."

Struggling with his embarrassment, Ben hesitated before speaking. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive my rudeness."

"Thank you, but you could not have known."

"It's just - well - it's been four years since I lost my wife. "

Marta took a good look at Adam and thought the boy looked about four. "I'm very sorry for both of you."

"Pa gets sad sometimes." Adam piped up.

Ben's head jerked around toward his son. "Adam, that's not necess-" He stopped abruptly when Marta broke in.

"It's all right, Mr. Cartwright. Adam is just speaking the truth and that's a good thing. I understand, all too well." Marta's eyes were shining.

Marta's perceptive understanding caused Ben to reach out and ruffle his son's hair in an attempt to make things right. "Won't you sit down a moment, Mrs. -"

"Schmidt."

"Mrs. Schmidt, won't you tell us about your husband. I mean, if you have the time?"

"Ach, but it's the two of you that don't have the time for all that. Adam is a tired boy."

"Adam will be fine, and we have the time. Would you join me for a cup of coffee? Sometimes it helps to talk."

Marta bit her lip while contemplating Ben's request. "All right, but just for a few minutes."

She disappeared into the kitchen and returned carrying a tray that held a coffee pot, another cup, and a plate of Hoernchen pastries. She transferred the items to the table and set the tray aside. Marta then held out the plate of horn-shaped pastries to Adam.

"You must try the Hoernchen. Nothing better to finish off your meal."

"Thank you, ma'am." Adam reached out and took a pastry.

Marta's brows went up and she smiled at Ben. "You're welcome, Adam. You are raising a fine, young gentleman, Mr. Cartwright." She offered the plate to Ben.

"Thank you, They look wonderful." Ben took a bite and nodded. "Even better than they look."

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them."

Marta refilled Ben's cup and poured some for herself before pulling out one of the empty chairs at the table and taking a seat. There was an awkward silence for a time as they sipped their coffee.

Seeing that Marta needed a little prompting, Ben spoke first. "How long were you and your husband married?"

"For about a year and a half. He worked at the lumber mill - there was an accident." Marta glanced at Adam before going on. "We have a little girl - Annalise - she's with my parents while I work. She just turned one."

WIth eyes full of empathy, Ben replied, "I'm sure she's the light of your life, and you are doing all you can for her."

"It's not easy. The owners of this place are very kind to me. They allow me to work and still have time with Annalise. Usually I just come in to help with the baking. Today is special because of the festival and they needed more help."

"I'm happy for you that you have family to help you."

"It would not be possible without them." Marta looked away for a moment. "So, tell me Mr. Cartwright. What brings you and Adam to Germantown?"

Ben sighed heavily. "We are on our way west. We've been traveling on and off since Adam was a little older than your daughter. It is necessary for me to stop and work at times so that we can continue. We were in Columbus for a few months and now we are moving on again."

"Do you know where you will settle?"

"Not really. I guess we will know when we get there….."

Time slipped away for Ben and Marta as they continued to share about their lives. They suddenly realized that Adam had curled up on the bench by the door and fallen asleep.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you." Marta stood up quickly and reached to clear the dishes from the table.

Ben placed his hand on her arm hoping to alleviate her embarrassment. "Not at all. It was my pleasure." Ben's dark eyes radiated a comforting warmth. He stood and held out his hand to her. "I know it's Weiberfastnacht, but may I have this dance.

Marta's head dropped. Setting down the dishes she was holding, she tentatively placed her hand in Ben's. They waltzed carefully in the opening between the tables though no music played. After a few moments, they came to a stop.

Ben bowed and then looked at Marta sincerely. "Thank you for the dance, your company, and the wonderful food. He pulled some coins from his pocket and pressed them into her hand.

Marta's blue eyes glistened with gratitude. "That's not necessary. You've already given me more than you can ever know."

Ben folded her fingers around the coins. "And you to me. Goodnight, Mrs. Schmidt."

Marta watched as Ben gently lifted Adam from the bench and carried him out of the restaurant."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Ben Cartwright. May God bless your journey."


End file.
